Besos de Nutella
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: El mundo de Sakura se pone patas arriba cuando la familiar y agradable voz del guitarrista principal de su grupo favorito, Naruto Uzumaki (al cual ha emparejado con Sasuke Uchiha en sus web novelas), dice: —Necesitamos cuatro habitaciones, por favor. SasuSaku. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos. Las bandas/artistas mencionados son… de sí mismos y de sus respectivos sellos. Las letras de canciones son de su respectiva banda y su sello discográfico. Cualquiera que sea. Las compañías que se mencionan también son de sus respectivos dueños y/o CEO así como las marcas y los libros y bla bla.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

"_El verdadero escritor es aquel que le escribe al amor sin estar enamorado, los demás somos tan sólo principiantes". _

Anónimo.

* * *

**BESOS DE NUTELLA**

_Prólogo_

Para algunas chicas Justin Bieber, One Direction, Big Time Rush, The Wanted, Jonas Brothers y otros jóvenes artistas eran todo para sí mismas: los más guapos, los más simpáticos, los más sensuales, los mejores, los más talentosos, los más hábiles… pero, para Haruno Sakura, ellos estaban en segundo plano, empero, hay que aclarar, le gustan todos ellos.

Siendo sinceros, y queriendo dar un panorama general de la situación, Sakura era, es y será el tipo de chica que probablemente señalarías con el dedo (y no solo porque nació con un extravagante cabello rosa chicle o sus preciosos ojos verde jade). Ella es la que habla fuerte, la que se emociona como una loca y grita sin importar dónde o con quién esté, la que utiliza lentes sin aumento para lucir intelectual, la que le toma la foto al vaso de Starbucks, la de las fotos de comida en Instagram, la de la ropa en colores felices y brillantes, la que escucha música pop y la canta, la que ve telenovelas, la que va al cine por la película con el actor guapo, la que llora con sus libros, la que tiene Twitter y stalkea a sus artistas favoritos… bueno, en general, es la chica que podrías encajar con todos y ningún estereotipo de chica.

Pero volvamos al asunto de la música. Sakura Haruno tiene su banda preferida, la cual adora, idolatra, ama, besa el suelo por donde caminan, quiere conocer, conseguir sus autógrafos, un apretón de manos y unas cuantas palabras entre artista y fan, y con la cual desea casarse. Sí, con los cuatro chicos que la componen. No, no importa que sea ilegal. ¿Su nombre? Akatsuki. ¿Quiénes son? Una banda de cuatro chicos en ascenso y que, día a día, ganan más fans. ¿Qué cantan? Música dulce sin llegar a empalagar, música sobre la amistad, música sobre la vida, música sobre los problemas, música sobre todo. Música que pone feliz a Sakura. Música que le hace creer que el amor existe en ese asqueroso mundo en el que vive.

Empero, siempre existe algún problema con los sueños que se quieren realizar y el problema de Sakura es que, bueno, ella es una chica de dieciséis años sin suficientes recursos como para mudarse a la gran ciudad, padres sobreprotectores y que vive en un pueblo donde triste y desgraciadamente no existe siquiera un cine. ¿Pueden imaginarse la horrible vida que lleva? Con solamente una discoteca, un bar con buenas pintas y un Walmart. Ni un solo centro comercial que se aprecie. Las veces que ha salido de allí son por vacaciones (la mayoría con familiares) o cuando algún pariente está enfermo o muriéndose, así que su sueño de conocer a su banda preferida está muy frustrado y con apariencia de imposible.

Gracias al karma, Sakura también tiene un salvavidas para la triste realidad que la acecha: Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria. Que han tenido peleas ¡claro! Pero se quieren lo suficiente como para planear su futuro universitario como si ambas fueran la misma entidad viviente (misma carrera, misma universidad, mismo apartamento, misma comida, mismo baño), todavía están limando algunos pequeños detalles acerca de su futuro, pero la mayoría de las cartas ya están visibles y sobre la mesa.

Con ella (Ino), es con quien nuestra joven heroína de cabellos chicle pasa la mayoría de sus aventuras, puesto ambas tienen un nivel de _demencia adolescente_ similar, solo que, ahora en plenas vacaciones, Ino se ha conseguido un novio con auto, dinero y toda la cosa, y Sakura ha sido plantada en unas cuantas ocasiones, ignorada en unas tantas más y dejada en segundo plano. Y no es que Sakura le reclame a Ino, probablemente ella sería igual… si tuviera un novio, pero su triste realidad es que está soltera. Soltera desde que nació.

Ese último problema Sakura se lo atañe a los libros, es decir, ¿por qué los escritores inventan personajes tan perfectos como Peeta, Patch, Christian, Edward, Jace, Daniel, Álex, Caleb y otros tantos de sus personales héroes literarios? Debería ser ilegal. Total y completamente ilegal. Hacen que ella crea en romances que pueden más allá de la vida, la muerte, el tiempo, los sentidos, las razas… y que los chicos a su alrededor luzcan más feos, tristes y simplones de lo que ya son.

Pero, hombre, no es hora de hablar de cosas tristes. Es hora de trabajar. Porque sí, Sakura ha elegido gastar sus vacaciones trabajando en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad (no es que haya muchos) como recepcionista y así evitar que Ino la plante de nueva cuenta mientras gana dinero. Registra huéspedes en español y con su inglés intermedio (ella no entiende cómo es que extranjeros van a Taka, como se llama su pequeña ciudad, si no hay nada allí más que un enorme charco patrimonio de la nación que hacen llamar manantial y montones de vegetación), limpia la recepción y juega Candy Crush en la computadora. Algunas veces también escribe web novelas de artistas y las cuelga en cierta página de Facebook de la cual es coadministradora.

Entonces su pequeña rutina vacacional se ve interrumpida por el suceso que marcará sus días de vida adolescente y fanática: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Yahiko Fujiwara se presentan frente a ella y ponen su existencia vacacional patas arriba.

Sí, su banda favorita se ha ido a registrar al hotel para pasar unas merecidas vacaciones en el pueblo en medio de la nada que Sakura tanto detesta y en el que, estaba segura hasta hacía unos momentos, jamás podría hacer su sueño realidad.

Y todo empieza con la familiar y agradable voz del guitarrista principal, Naruto Uzumaki, al cual ha emparejado con Sasuke Uchiha en sus web novelas:

—Necesitamos cuatro habitaciones, por favor.

¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

La mandíbula de Sakura cae hasta el suelo.

* * *

**Seh. Yahiko no tiene apellido y le puse ese de emergencia. Iba a poner a Gaarita, pero su imagen no queda con el tipo de música que les haré cantar (Parachute, Sugarcult, Busted, Secondhand Serenade, The Script, McFly, OneRepublic… más o menos en esa línea). Igual va a salir. Creo que van a salir hasta los padres de Naruto y Sasuke… y personajes como Konan, Madara, Itachi, Kurenai y Sarutobi y toda esa gente o.O Ja ja ja.**

**Ahora mismo solamente fue la introducción. No presionen con los personajes (Hinata, Sasuke) que no han aparecido todavía.**

**Por cierto, el título está sujeto a cambios. No encontré cómo ponerle. Era esto o Sombrillas al Sol (en serio).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Parejas confirmadas por mí: SasuSaku y NaruHina. Fuera de ello no sé nada más.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BESOS DE NUTELLA**

_Capítulo I_

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki está hablando. Hablándole a ella. A ella. A Sakura Haruno. A su fan número uno. En Taka. Un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios.

Jesucristo bendito. Buda. Alá. Zeus. Dende. Quien sea que le está dando esa oportunidad dorada: gracias. Sinceramente gracias.

Segundos después de su shock inicial (¿minutos? ¿Horas?), Sakura encuentra fuerza de donde no las tiene para mover sus músculos un poquito. Solo para parpadear, pero ya es un gran avance. Ha soñado (despierta, dormida, en la ducha, entre clases) con ese momento un millón de veces en su vida. Que los conocía porque se colaba en el backstage, que se los encontraba en Los Ángeles, que se subía al escenario, que irrumpía en su casa. De todo. Ella había soñado e imaginado de todo con ellos, menos esa situación. Es que… ¿quién demonios iba a creer que Akatsuki iba a registrarse justamente en el hotel donde era recepcionista? ¿Quién, por Dios? ¿Quién es tan ingenuo?

—¿Hola? Cuatro habitaciones —repite Naruto, sacudiendo su mano en la cara de ella.

La mano de Naruto. Naruto. Ella está respirando el mismo aire que Naruto. Naruto ahora sabe que existe. Cuánta belleza. Su vida es un paraíso en ese justo instante. No importa que no pueda hilar dos pensamientos coherentes seguidos. No importa. Dios, su cerebro se ha desconectado de todos su cuerpo. Solamente puede pensar y quedarse pasmada allí, como la idiota que evidentemente es.

Sakura espabila (poquito, lo absurdo de la situación la supera). Sabe que ha estado actuando como una lela. Y deben disculparla, pero tiene todo el derecho. No quiere ser redundante ni nada pero: ¡AKATSUKI ESTÁ FRENTE A ELLA! ¡EL GRUPO COMPLETO! ¡EN SU HOTEL! Bueno, que el hotel no es de ella, pero ser la recepcionista le da alguna clase de poder, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Sí, ahora mismo —dice, medio ida. Una sonrisa boba pinta sus labios. Una que parece de payaso. Una que le puede partir la cara.

De todas las cosas que pensó haría cuando los conociera (lanzarse a ellos, llorar, gritar, abrazar, _violar_), jamás creyó que quedarse como un pasmarote estuviera entre ellas. Pero la realidad siempre supera la ficción y eso es justamente lo que está haciendo. ¿Puede ser más tonta? Sí, evidentemente sí puede, que ni siquiera les ha pedido el autógrafo. O una foto. O que le canten una canción. O algo.

—¿Cuántas noches? —pregunta con la boca seca. Es información que necesita para registrarlos, pero también es conocimiento esencial para el fandom.

¡Si tan solo pudiera registrar ese momento para la posteridad! Maldito hotelucho, no tiene cámaras de seguridad. Así podría robarse el CCTV y subirlo a su cuenta de Tumblr. Su blog se volvería súper popular y famoso. Oh, sí. Y todas las fans se volverían locas de la envidia. Claro que probablemente la despedirían también de su trabajo, pero valdría la pena.

¿O no?

No, no pueden despedirla. Eso significaría abandonar su oportunidad de ver a Akatsuki día tras día en el hotel. No podría soportarlo.

Pero bueno, ¿en qué piensa? Ni siquiera hay sistema de cámaras de seguridad allí. Su mente ya ha divagado en exceso otra vez.

—Por ahora una semana —dice Yahiko (¡Yahiko!), pasándole una tarjeta de crédito dorada. Su voz es más bonita ahora que la escucha directamente de su boca y no a través de los auriculares o las bocinas de su computadora.

Sakura les pregunta a nombre de quien se registrarán y otros datos pertinentes. Luego toca el turno de firmar. Y Yahiko firma. Y Sakura cree que se va a robar ese maldito registro porque ese autógrafo vale como oro para ella. Akatsuki se marcha se queda allí, con la mano que tocó Yahiko cuando le pasó el lapicero temblando.

Los acontecimientos que acaban de suceder caen sobre Sakura como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno y, después de un chillido de emoción que seguro ha roto unos cuantos cristales, se desmaya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura se despierta en un cuarto extrañamente similar al suyo. Ya saben, por los afiches y la gran cantidad de material adolescente calienta hormonas contenido allí. Pero Sakura sabe que esa no es su habitación porque la suya está teñida en tonos rosas pasteles y esa tiene pintura lila en las paredes. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios está?

—Al fin despiertas —dice una voz a su lado. Sakura la reconoce. Es la hija de su patrón. Hinata Hyuga. Ella estudia en un colegio privado, por eso es que no soy amigas ni de cerca.

Haruno se sienta en la cama sintiéndose todavía un poco mareada. Sabe que se ha desmayado, pero no sabe por qué.

—Tuve un sueño loco. Que Akatsuki se registraba en el hotel y todo.

Hinata le mira un segundo. Baja la cabeza, retuerce sus manos y, cuando vuelve a levantarla, los ojos antinaturalmente blancos (al parecer, en Taka hay mucha gente con genética que se sale de la lógica) brillan de emoción y el inicio de una sonrisa se hace patente en sus labios.

—No fue un sueño.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

El sentimiento de irrealidad se apodera de nuevo de Sakura. Su mente vuelve a perder la capacidad de conectar dos pensamientos. Pero esta vez (probablemente porque ni Yahiko, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni Shikamaru están frente a ella) sí que puede moverse. Y gritar y morir de la emoción, en general.

—Hinata. Por Dios. ¡Hinata! Akatsuki está aquí, en el hotel. ¿Y por qué demonios estoy aquí? Debería estar lanzándome encima de alguno de ellos. Diablos. Ahora que lo pienso, deben creer que soy estúpida —se lamenta, golpeando dramáticamente su cabeza en la pared—. No di señales de reconocerlos. ¿Sabes lo que les debe haber dolido? Solamente me quedé como la estúpida que soy, mirándolos sin habla.

—No, no —Hinata niega suavemente con la cabeza—. Estuvo bien. De hecho, estuvo perfecto.

—¿Cómo que perfecto? ¡Los ignoré! Perdí mi oportunidad de un autógrafo, un abrazo, un beso robado y una foto.

Hyuga volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No. Estuvo bien.

Pero Sakura estaba histérica al borde del llanto. ¿Y qué pasaba si no volvían a salir de su habitación en los próximos días e incluso se largaban mientras ella no estuviera en la recepción? Quería llorar.

Para tratar de apaciguar a su empleada, Hinata tuvo que contarle lo que sabía.

—Escuché a hurtadillas hablar a mi padre con Sasuke después de que se registraran—confesó con voz suave, como un susurro. Trataba de bajar el nivel de su voz, pero, en realidad, ella hablaba así—. Le pidió que, en caso de que algún empleado los conociera, tratara de evitar que invadieran su vida privada aquí. Se marcharían inmediatamente si hubiera algún disturbio.

La boca de Sakura formó una "o" perfecta. Había rumores en el fandom de que Sasuke era muy... delicado (por ponerlo de una forma). Oh, joder, cuánta razón tenían. Y que se note que aún así lo amaba con toda su alma, cuerpo, mente y corazón.

—¿Son hermosos, cierto? —comentario al azar de Sakura al notar el gran póster que había obviado hasta ahora porque estaba a sus espaldas. Es una imagen enorme de Akatsuki. Caray, es tan hermosa. Pero Sakura no tiene envidia (algo, la verdad). Ella invirtió sus mesadas en las versiones de cartón a tamaño real de cada uno de ellos. Y lo volvería a hacer.

La otra muchachita sonríe emocionada. ¡Ha encontrado una amiga perfecta!

—Sí. Naruto canta hermoso —chilla exitada. Una cosa completamente extraña en ella. No es de las que alza la voz. O de las que hace actos escandalosos, a diferencia de la pelos rosas, pero ella también es una fangirl de Akatsuki y el fanatismo puede con ella—. Su voz es como... como...

—¡Como de un ángel!

—¡Sí!

Que nunca han escuchado cantar a un ángel para hacer tremenda afirmación, pero bueno, ellas están seguras de que el símil le queda como anillo al dedo a su rubio favorito del mundo mundial.

—Y Sasuke con su guitarra. Oh, Sasuke. Hazme un hijo. O dos. O ninguno. Mejor que usemos condón.

Hinata se sonroja visiblemente, pero se ríe con la recepcionista. Que sí, que qué inteligente. ¿Quién quisiera tener un hijo con dieciséis años? Ellas no, por supuesto.

—Shikamaru —sigue el momento—. Si me pide que hagamos un trío, lo hago. Oh, sí. Eso sería completamente épico.

Notando que la charla se está yendo a asuntos sexuales (no es que le moleste, que ella ya también ha pensado en esa idea después de tanto leerla en foros de discusión, Twitter y Facebook), la morena cambia la charla para un rumbo más... sano.

—Y Yahiko —sus ojos brillan más de lo normal. Con más intensidad y emoción que antes. Hinata se deshinibe por un momento para hacer una confesión—. Él es perfecto. Su voz, su risa. Su carácter. De solamente verlo me sofoco.

—Oh, Hinata. ¿No me digas que eres una de esas fans falsas que solamente aman a un miebro del grupo? —Sakura salta de la cama y la señala con el dedo. ¡Ese tipo de personas son la peor escoria que ha existido por siempre jamá en cualquier fandom! Estaba avergonzada de sí misma. Habí estado charlando con el enemigo.

—¡No, no! —se defiende Hinata, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Como un pajarito que no intenta volar por primera vez y no le sale. Sí, así de gracioso-patético—. ¡Los amo a todos por igual!

—¡A mí no me mientes, impostora!

—¡No te miento, Sakura! —se defiende con lágrimas en los ojos—. De verdad.

—Necesito ponerte a prueba —dictamina Haruno—. Te voy a hacer un cuestionario que solamente una Akatsuki de corazón podría responder.

—Hazlo —respondió Hinata desafiante.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hiashi Hyuga, dueño del hotel y padre de Hinata, pasa por la recepción y la encuentra vacía, dos personas tocando la campanilla insistentemente, esperando que algún alma se apiade de ellos y les dé una condenada habitación. ¿Que no se supone que acaba de contratar a una chica nueva para el puesto? ¡Por eso no quería contratar adolescentes en su negocio! Eran todos unos holgazanes.

—Buenas tardes y disculpen la tardanza, señores —saluda educadamente, como si el estar ahí parado fuera su responsabilidad. Esa Sakura lo iba a escuchar más tarde.

El hombre registra a los tales hermanos Elric (probalemente cirqueros. Es decir: ¿un enanito rubio con un abrigo rojo cual punto de referencia y una armadura? ¡Lo que hay que ver en el mundo!) en una habitación doble. El bajito se portó muy maleducado con él, pero decidió obviar el asunto por el bien del negocio.

—¡SAKURA! —vocifera. Esa niña sí que no se merece sus buenos modales.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Cómo se llamaba el bar donde tocaron por primera vez?

—Devil's Nest.

—¿Qué canciones tocaron allí?

—I miss you de Blink 182, livin' on a prayer de Bon Jovi, here without you de 3 doors down y welcome to the black parade de My Chemical Romance.

—Nombra la comida favorita de Sasuke.

—Dangos.

—¿Y su fruta?

—Tomate.

—¿Color?

—Aunque la gente cree que es el azul oscuro por la manera en que se viste es el morado, pero ha dejado de decirlo abiertamente a causa de Justin Bieber.

—¿Cómo llama Shikamaru a sus baquetas?

—Problemáticas.

—¿Cuándo las recibió?

—A los trece.

—¿Quién se las regaló?

—Su prima segunda de parte de su familia paterna.

—¿Por qué no se corta el pelo aunque su manejador se lo ha pedido?

—Porque es más práctico llevarlo así.

—¿Cuál es el animal favorito de Naruto?

—El zorro.

—¿Qué es lo que más adora hacer en la faz de la Tierra aparte de cantar?

—Molestar a Sasuke.

—¿Qué más?

—Gastar bromas.

—¿Quiénes eran amigos desde pequeños?

—Naruto y Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto eran enemigos de niños?

—Porque Sasuke creía que Naruto era un charlatán y Naruto que Sasuke era un agólatra.

—¿Cómo conocieron a Yahiko?

—Es amigo de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Nombra su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

—Nagato.

—¿Qué odia?

—Que su cereal se quede pastoso.

—¿Cuál es su cereal favorito?

—Trix.

—¿Tipo de leche?

—Deslactosada.

Sakura y Hinata se miran retadoramente unos segundos, sin aliento. Eso se habí sentido como un duelo del viejo oeste. Sakura disparando y Hinata esquivando todos sus tiros.

—Estás aprobada —dice simplemente la pelirrosa y se vuelve a echar en la cama. Tan cómoda—. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegué aquí? Y, ya que estamos en eso, ¿dónde estoy?

—Es mi cuarto. Como pasamos mucho tiempo en el hotel, incluso más que en casa, tengo una habitación aquí para mí. Y Choji, el chico de la limpieza, te ha traído.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—Yo también estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando los vi.

Sakura asiente. Claro. Por supuesto. Así debe ser o no consideraría a Hinata como una igual. Una Akatsuki de corazón.

—¿Crees que si mañana vengo a trabajar con mi capa negra con nubes rojas original del fan club se molesten?

—Probablemente —la muchachita hace un gesto descorazonado. ¡Ella también quiere usar la suya! Todo es tan injusto. Estúpido y cruel mundo.

Pero bello también. Muy bello. Personas tan perfectas como los miembros de Akatsuki seguro que impiden que los ángeles del apocalipsis empiecen a tocar sus trompetas.

—Seguro que esta vez vamos a tener el mejor verano de nuestras vidas. Esta oportunidad es como... como dada por Santa Claus.

—Prometámoslo —pide Hinata. No quiere estar sola en esa aventura y Sakura es la mejor cómplice para ello—. Que vamos a hacer lo que sea porque esto sea inolvidable.

—Me gusta tu actitud —dice Haruno, sabihonda—. Es más. Tú vas a lograr salir con Yahiko y yo con... —vaya. Sakura nunca había pensado en el grupo como entidades separadas. Ella lo amaba en conjunto. Por eso deseaba casarse con los cuatro. Pero... ¿quién era más su tipo?—. Con Naruto. O con Shikamaru. O con Sasuke. Pero vamos a ser sus novias pase lo que pase.

Entrelazan sus meñiques y acaban la promesa. Y ya saben que las promesas de meñiques son sagradas entre chicas. Romperla será la muerte total.

—Prometido.

—Por cierto —recuerda la chica de pelos chicle—. ¿Y quién está ocupando mi puesto en la recepción?

—¡SAKURA! —llega el grito de Hiashi.

Glup.

—Bueno, prometido si es que no me despiden antes.

* * *

**Oh! Otro capítulo introductorio y, al parecer, las parejas están mal xD Hinata está enamorada del equivocado y Sakura no tiene muy claro a quien se quiere echar xD pero CONFIRMO, habrá NaruHina y SasuSaku, pero con Sasuke la cosa irá lenta, con eso de que el muchacho quiere privacidad u-u**

**Como adelanto del siguiente capítulo, les cuento que Harunito le va a robar los boxers a Sasuke xD y habrá mucho acoso hacia la banda. Del malo XD**

**Y sí, los hermanos Elric hicieron un hermosísimo cameo porque hoy es 3 de Octubre (¡yey!) y yo soy una friki total de FullMetal Alchemist :'D de hecho, la actualización se hizo especialmente para este acontecimiento *-***

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews (excepto uno. Uno que si es una extraña broma no la alcancé a captar); de verdad que gracias. Aunque las grandes expectativas para con mis fanfics me asusten D:, de verdad que gracias todos por poner su fe en mí:**

**_DaniI, Davaru, KarlizDrown2895, FreeCherry, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, cherry627, danakirei7, Sakuita 01, Lupe-chan, Karkat McCormick, Stefany BM, la enamorada, ShikaPyyon, Lilipili, lirilara1993 y Seba20. _  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Los amo!**


End file.
